Silver vs Celebi
Silver vs Celebi is Peep4Life's eighty-third OMM. Description Sonic the Hedgehog vs Pokemon! Two time travelling psychics this time around, who comes away with the win? Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight After being misguided from his (fanon) battle with Trunks, Silver came back to the past to remove the Iblis Trigger: A blue hedgehog. Silver sighted him but before he could make a move, another time traveler appeared: Celebi! Celebi had come from the future where Sonic had been eliminated and the world crumbled. Celebi used Ancient Power to block Silver's psychic knife. Silver turned to Celebi. "You ignorant FOOL!" he scoffed. "My world- OUR world is in jeopardy and you are going to stop me saving it?" Celebi tried to communicate that it had also tried to save the future- someone or something wanted this blue hedgehog removed. Silver was having none of it. "I can't risk losing my world again. My world, Blaze... Everything! It'll all burn unless I stop that blue hedgehog. And if I have to destroy you too then don't think I will hesitate." Silver said before getting into a stance. Celebi took to the air and charged up a move. It's all on the line! Fight! ''' Celebi used Ancient Power again but Silver was ready and used his psychokinesis to grab the rocks and throw them back. Celebi dodged the attack and used Magical Leaf. Silver was struck by leaves that did next to no damage but enough to make the hedgehog acknowledge the magnitude of the foe he was up against. Silver then grabbed Celebi, using psychokinesis he threw the Pokemon into the nearby pond. Celebi reemerged more damp than hurt and was instantly met with the psychic knife, forcing it back into the water. Celebi then used Leaf Storm. Firstly as a defensive measure but then as an attack too, savaging Silver with leaves. Celebi took the time to use Recover to try and refresh some health. Silver then took out a chaos emerald and called out: "Chaos... Control!" momentarily captivating Celebi in one point in time. Silver then flew at Celebi and kicked the time travel Pokemon into a nearby tree. Time was restored and Celebi took to the air, using Ancient Power to keep Silver away. Silver again grabbed the rocks and used Celebi's defense as an opportunity to deliver his own offense. Celebi used Future Sight but the delay meant Silver was able to kick it out the air again and this time called on all the chaos emeralds to activate Super Silver! Celebi planted a Leech Seed on Super Silver and despite the hedgehog's enhanced speed, he was still being chipped away at. Silver did however grab a nearby boulder and throw it at Celebi, squashing the tiny Pokemon. Silver's super form eventually expired after he delivered some serious damage to Celebi. But Celebi reemerged. Silver was amazed by the resiliency and called on a chaos emerald again looking for Chaos Control again. However, Silver was nailed by Confusion which scattered the emeralds. Celebi decided to play a risky move: Perish Song. It would guarantee both combatants would be knocked out but it was more than worth the shot. Celebi finished the song and continued battling Silver. Silver gripped Celebi and was about to launch it into a tree but the Future Sight attack finally occurred, saving Celebi for the moment. Celebi and Silver then fired Leaf Storm and psychic knives respectively. Both attacks connected with their targets, but neither would let up. Until the effects of Perish Song forced them both to collapse in pain. '''KO Both psychics lay in the forest, exhausted and unable to battle. As far as they were concerned, fate was still up in the air but they had taken each other to their limits... Conclusion This melee is: A draw... Category:Peep4Life Category:Sonic vs Pokemon Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed One Minute Melee's Category:Male-only battles Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees